Moonlight Manor
by Analisa Vayrien
Summary: The Moonlight Family has been around for hundreds of years, many fear them. For they have been known to be murderers and witches. Now a young Moonlight couple moves into the Manor, soon after they birth twins. 10 years later the couple is found dead all fingers point to the twins, villagers and tourists start to disappear. can the twins be stopped? Or will they continue killing?


Moonlight Manor

Prologue

The priest stared out the window, a storm was brewing. The wind had picked up greatly in all his years living in Moonlight Village had he ever seen such a sight as this. He jumped as lightning flashed acrossed the sky followed by a loud roar of thunder, such violence. His attention flew to the master bedroom of the Manor by a loud scream, the Mistress of Moonlight Manor had been in labor for a few hours now. Running into the room he stopped at the foot of the bed. The doctor looked at him, "it's time Father, but I was wrong..I..Father their are two of them." The priest looked at him confused. "He means Father that my wife is birthing twins." Horad said his face full of pride. "Ah I see well lets get to it then!" The priest said clapping his hands. After a few more long agnozing hours the Moonlight Twins were born, one girl and one boy. Their mother Larian looked upon her daughter in her arms, both children the priest noticed had the blackest of eyes at first glance you'd think they were brown but...they were black. He noticed Larian wasnt comfortable holding her daughter he walked over to her and patted her shoulder with a warm smile, "it'll be alright, being a mother for the first time is overwhelming but you'll get the hang of it soon." He winked at her, Larian smiled but her smile didn't fool him he could see a sadness in it. He said a prayer for them and walked out of the room.

The priest felt a shiver as he walked out of the Manor. There was something about those twins he couldn't quite grasp, the Moonlight family was indeed an odd one. Their ancestors were known to intermarr, some were accused of being witches casting spells, dark rituals, dancing naked in the rain and of course murder. Some were frightened of that family name, a type of evil haunted the Moonlight family. This couple Horad and Larian had moved to this peaceful village four years ago. They rebuilt this village and moved into their ancestors Manor. He reached his cabin on the near side of the village and sat down in his chair. The sky had cleared up and he could see blue again, smiling to himself he was happy the village had two new members and he hoped they weren't going to be problem children for him. He laughed at the thought, standing up he walked into his cabin and said one more prayer for the family.

10 years later

There was a knocking on the door. The priest hurried out of bed and opened it. Tibo one of the younger villagers coughed and was bent over catching his breath. "Tibo, what's wrong? What happened?" He patted him on the back. "Father..its..its the family Horad and Larian..th..their dead!""What!?" He stared at Tibo, tears came from the young mans eyes. "It's alright Tibo lets get you to the doctor I will go take a look." Tibo's eyes widened, "no Father! Please no, they'll...they'll kill you to!""Who Tibo?" He looked down his body shaking with fear. "The twins Father..I saw them.." he looked at his hands turning them over again and again as he spoke. "They were covered in blood..both of them had a knife in their hands father, they saw me and...chased me...I ran..I didnt know where but the next thing I knew I was at your front door." Tibo shivered uncontrollably, the priest hugged him rubbing his back to calm him. He looked up towards the Manor, he had to go and see what happened. "Tibo, I need you to listen to me ok? I have to go and investigate," Tibo started to speak but the priest held his hand up. "Don't worry I'll be ok God is with me." Tibo quieted and nodded slowly still shaking. The priest took his lantern and walked up the trail to the Manor.

The trees were still, their was an eerie feeling in the air. To quiet the priest thought, a shiver went down his spine. Slowly he walked up to the doors, "hmm thats odd, its open." His hands reached for the door and stopped, his hairs stood up on end. On the other side he could hear footsteps..he froze, such evil he felt..a dark evil. He didnt like this feeling but he had to go in, taking a deep breath he entered the Manor. It was dark, he moved the lantern from side to side trying not to bump into anything. The drapes on the windows lifted as the wind blew them, looks like all the windows had been left open. "Hello? Larian? Horad? Can you hear me?" He waited, no response. A light humming from upstairs caught his attention, a child. "Artemis? Sweetheart is that you?" He climbed the stairs slowly each step creaked under his shoes, making his way to the top he went to the master bedroom and almost dropped the lantern...he let out a gasp and gagged buckling over. Hanging from a hook that was chained to the ceiling was Horad, his guts dripping from his body onto the floor...his eyes bleeding from stab wounds...and the hook had been rammed through his chest. Looking down he saw Larian on the bed, he ran over to her and knelt beside her. "Larian?!" He shook her gently and layed his hands down on hers. They were across her chest, she died in her sleep it appeared.

He froze hearing footsteps behind him...slowly he turned around his eyes widening, Artemis stared at him with eyes that could see right into his soul, the knife in her hand had fresh blood on it. Maybe he could try talking to her after all she was still a child and she always had listened to him."Artemis" he reached for the knife, "come on sweetheart give me the knife ok..before you hurt someone else." She looked at him emotionless eyes, she tightened her grip on the knife and smiled. "Do you want to play to Father? We are playing a game and brother says that your next." Another set of footsteps entered the room. The priest watched as Delano walked in his face dark with growing intention...his knife closing in on the priest..he said a prayer and closed his eyes. A sound of steel echoed throughout the Manor.

He opened his eyes, Artemis's knife had stopped her brother's. Both men looked at her in surprise, she went over to her brother, whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Delano lowered his knife. Artemis layed her knife on the ground and went over to the priest holding her blood stained hand out. "Father? Lets go outside." Nodding with confusion he took her hand, she led him down the stairs while Delano stayed behind. They reached the front door and he turned to her. "Artemis...why? Why did you kill them?" He knelt in front of her and touched her shoulders. She stared at him so quietly he moved uncomfortably under her gaze."I told brother you didnt want to play..." she said. He lowered his head. "Artemis you just killed your own parents, do you realize what you've done?" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then whispered into his ear. "Brother said that father and mother were going to seperate us, we couldn't let that happen Father Delano loves me. I couldn't let that happen." You couldn't Artemis? Or Delano couldn't?" The priest said lifting her chin up with his finger. She didn't reply, just stared at him. Backing away she pushed him gently out the door. "Father?" He looked at her. Her tear stained face met his. "Don't come back, if you do I won't be able to stop him next time." That said she closed the door. He heard her lock the door behind him.

He was still shivering when he reached the village, turning around he stared up at the Manor. Thinking about how Horad and Larian met their end. Thinking about Artemis and her warning. He needed to call for help, the children must be dealt with before things got worse...

Chapter 1

_ She stood there...her black dress flowing in the breeze. Her hair like silk drifted down to her knees, her face..lovely..innocent..a tear rolled down her cheek, holding out her arms she called his name...darkness enveloped her before he could reach her._ Apollo shot straight up with a scream, sweat trickled down his chest and his face, his ponytail had fallen out of his hair. He rubbed his eyes, slowly he got up and walked to the restroom. He stared at himself in the mirror cupping some water in his hands he washed his face. It had been a long time since he had that dream, or was it a nightmare? He didn't really know anymore, he knew her but then he didn't know her she looked familiar to him though. He looked up at the mirror and jumped back, it was her! Her reflection she looked upon him with sadness and pain in her eyes..the pain of a girl lost in the dark..one who was not seen..she was all alone. "Who..who are you? Do I know you?" She didnt speak which he wasn't expecting her to, I mean this was still a dream, wasn't it? He watched her fade away from the mirror, he shook his head after standing there for a few minutes. Dang I need to lay off of the Ghost Hunters! No matter what he told himself he knew how important dreams were in the eyes of some people. In his eyes they meant something, he always felt the image of her was from his past. Though he couldn't see her clearly she looked like his mother who had disappeared a year ago without warning. For that whole year he searched for her, as a well known investigator you would think he would have at least been able to get a lead on her, but to no avail he still failed to locate her.

He walked back over to the bed and sat down pulling out his bag he reached for the letter that his old mentor had sent to him a day ago. The priest was in need of help murders and disappearances started happening around Moonlight Village. He looked up from the letter. Moonlight, he had heard that name before. The latest Moonlight family had moved into the Manor that was owned by their ancestors. Now their children apparently own it after their parents died. "Soo to sum it up he believes that the twins have something to do with all of this." He said out loud. He had been to that village before he remembered...but why had he been there? He couldn't remember that part. Getting up he showered and got dressed it was time to hit the road again.

Five hours later he finally arrived at the village. He stepped out of the car and grabbed his blade, never left home without it. He attached it to his back and walked to the church, his long coat flowing behind him. Opening the door quietly he walked into the church, knelt and found a seat, his boots making a clinking sound all the way. He lowered his head and prayed silently for the girl in his dreams. Hearing footsteps he looked up to see the priest smiling down at him. "Ah I see you found your way here, no problems I assume?" Apollo shook his head and smiled, he stood up and gave his old mentor a hug. "It's been awhile Father, the village looks good but, I see you've been having some problems lately?""Yes I'm afraid so, come with me to my study and I'll explain." Apollo nodded and followed the priest. Once inside he sat down, "would you like some tea?""No I th.." the priest interrupted placing his hand on Apollo's shoulder. "I think you should for what Im about to tell you." Apollo nodded. "Now since we know each other really well I'll be nice for once and let you call me by my name." He winked trying to lighten the mood. Apollo smiled, "alright, but only while Im here. John, before you explain may I ask you something?" John leaned closer, "you know you can Apollo." Apollo sighed deeply, "do dreams tell you the future or the past?" John sat back in his chair and eyed Apollo. "Why do you ask? Are you still having those same dreams as you did when you were a child?" Apollo almost spilled his drink, "what do you mean when I was a child I never.." John lifted an eyebrow and watched Apollo carefully. Apollo shook his head, "I knew it, somehow I knew you were hiding something about my past, why won't you tell me?" John smiled sadly, "you will know in time, your not ready yet. In the mean time I need you to take care of the twins for me of Moonlight Manor."

Apollo looked up..that name he knew it..but from where? John nodded, "I see you've heard of it. Anyway the twins Delano and Artemis need to be stopped. I have sources that have told me the cruel things they do. One told me that Delano will let a few villagers out into the woods for target practice, he lets them run while he shoots them with his bowgun or his rifle. It's horrible Apollo, oh if you could have seen how they murdered their parents ten years ago..that is a sight I care not to remember." John sighed, Apollo just blinked he didnt really know what to say. "As they grew older villagers started disappearing, tourists sometimes would to once they stepped foot on that property it's like someone put a black X on them, because within a few days that person would either vanish or show up dead. At first we thought it was if you entered the Manor but I guess not. I need you to do something about Delano, you have to stop him Apollo.""What about Artemis?" John took a sip of his tea, "no I want you to bring Artemis here if you can she is not yet corrupted Apollo I may still be able to save her." Apollo nodded and stood up, "alright well, I guess I'm off then." He started towards the door, John stood up. "Apollo wait? There is something you should know about Artemis." Apollo turned around, "whats wrong with her?" The priest stared at him, "she is a witch Apollo."

Chapter 2

Apollo headed outside and took a deep breath, "a witch huh, and she's not corrupted yet? Alright John whatever you say." He shook his head with a smirk and looked up the hill towards the Manor. Dark clouds circled above the hill, it almost looked like something from a scary movie he wondered if he should be on guard for the headless horseman. He laughed at that thought, but his laughter died down as he looked at the Manor closely. Shivers he had not felt for years went through his body but he shook them off, he couldn't let anything get to him. Closing his and taking in some air he walked towards the trail that led up to the Manor. The wind picked up his coat and hair thrashed around as he made his way closer to the top of the hill. Thunder could be heard in the distance, oh great he thought this is just what he needed. He heard a snapping sound causing him to look up he gasped jumping out of the way as a tree branch fell to the ground. He turned around his hand touching his heart, that was to close for comfort. Turning around he saw the Manor only a few feet away from him. Standing up he brushed the leaves and grass off of him and continued on his way his body still shaking from the close encounter.

He made his way to the entrance and stopped, scoping out the area the Manor was in really good condition he noticed, gargoyle statues were posted in front of the door on each side. The gardens had been kept up real well to. His eyes narrowed on a statue of a girl, he walked closer to it and reached out to her face, long hair and in a dress almost like the girl in his dreams. A cold feeling crept through him..he was being watched, turning around slowly he looked back at the Manor, such a dark and silent place. Movement from above drew his attention, he looked up to find a girl watching him, her eyes stared at him with no emotions, her hair whipped across her face and her gown flowed next to her. She looked like the Mistress of Darkness. He could tell that this was probably Artemis, why she was just standing there and staring at him he wasn't sure but he was going to find out really soon. Breaking contact with her he headed for the door, the first touch of the knob was like ice making his hand feel numb, he wondered if this was one of her spells to keep him out. He turned the knob and opened the door.

Once inside he closed the door quietly behind him. Turning on his flashlight he looked around, the place had been kept up really nice new furniture and a fireplace. He made his way to the main hallway, the staircase was lovely red carpet on each step. A flash hit him, he screamed out his head throbbing...a young girl stood near him a sad smile touched her lips...she touched his shoulder and called his name...he fell to the floor and took in a sharp deep breath rubbing his temples. Was that a memory or a vision?..he wondered. Shaking his head he stood back up and stopped, a light humming came from upstairs, a girl's voice Artemis? Was it her? He picked up his flashlight and slowly made his way up the staircase. The humming was coming from the right, he turned the flashlight off as he approached the door it was slightly open, he walked in. The walls were painted pink, dolls were all over the bed he smiled at the sight. For a witch she seemed normal enough. Near the bed was a white vanity once closer he saw a music box with an angel inside there was an encryption on the inside of the box that read "To my beloved Artemis" he wound the box and let it play, his eyes widened, that tune...he knew that tune..his mother used to sing him to sleep with this song..."In the Garden" it played. He looked up at the mirror and gasped.

Artemis was standing near the door, watching him intently. He turned around quickly and stood up, "Artemis I presume?" He asked. She just stared at him he wasnt for sure but he thought he caught a glimpse of surprise in her eyes before she blinked it away. "Who are you?" She asked her voice quiet and shy. He cleared his throat, "my name is Apollo and..what?" Once he said his name her eyes teared up. She coçked her head to one side and regarded him with a silent stare. "Apollo? Why have you come here?" He chose his words carefully. "The priest is worried about you and asked me to come and bring you to him. He just wants to make sure your alright." She took a step back. He could see she wasn't buying it. "Ah no, I know what he wants." Her head hung down, her hair covering her face. He moved closer to her and knelt in front of her. "What?" She raised her head a little to look at him. "He wants to take me from my brother and so do you!" She raised her knife and lunged for him but he quickly moved out of the way grabbing her around the waist and pinning her arms to her sides. Slowly he took the knife from her small hand and laid his chin on the top of her head. Her shoulders started to shake as she cried, he hugged her to him rubbing her hands to reassure her. "You must leave.." he looked down at her. "What?" She looked at the mirror..at his reflection. "You must leave Apollo before he finds you." She warned quietly. "Before who finds me Artemis?" She looked away, "brother." That one word told him about her and her brother's relationship.

"No I'm sorry Artemis but your coming back with me." He turned her around to face him and released her. She stood there looking up at him her eyes in turmoil, he could see she was trying to decide on what to do. Finally she nodded, "alright I'll go with you, but we must hurry." She looped her hand around his and led him quietly down the staircase, laughter echoed throughout the main hall, they both froze. "Well, well what have we here? Trying to take my sister are you?" Artemis and Apollo both looked up to find Delano staring down at them an evil grin touching his lips.

Chapter 3

Apollo stepped in front of Artemis his blade out in defensive posture."You must be Delano haven't had the pleasure I'm afraid." Delano considered him for a moment frowning. "Where are you planning on going with Artemis? I'm sure she's told you that no one leaves this Manor. Well alive that is." He laughed, Apollo unsheathed his blade..the moonlight shining down on it. Delano's laughing ceased, "oh, and what are you planning on doing with that Apollo? Your not really thinking about using that on me are you?" Artemis watched silently. Apollo lifted his blade towards Delano. "I told you I am taking her with or without your approval it makes no difference to me, I have no problem running this blade through your black heart." Delano's smile was dark and dangerous as he lifted his blade. "Oh Apollo I've been waiting for this day to come, a day for someone to challenge me to a good fight. Are you that someone Apollo? Are you a worthy enough opponent for me hmm?" He taunted Apollo. Apollo just smiled and waited, Delano slowly walked down the staircase his eyes sparkling dangerously. He raised his blade and leaped up in the air blades clashed as he landed onto Apollo's blade. Delano grinned and flipped backwards landing on his feet. He lunged again this time Apollo dodged and punched him hard in the ribcage knocking Delano into the wall. He glared at Apollo and ran towards him Apollo was ready the sound of steel echoed as they fought. Delano slashed Apollo's shirt knocking him backwards. Apollo looked up as Delano came closer his blade readying for another attack, just then a gust of wind knocked the blade out of Delano's hand.

They both stilled, a light chanting drew their attention to Artemis. She had knelt on the floor a circle of red liquid surrounded her...her hair hid her face. Delano made a disgusted sound and attacked Apollo. Artemis opened he eyes..her black eyes pierced Delano..his body was lifted off of Apollo's and thrown hard slamming into the wall. Artemis got up and ran to Apollo she hurried him to his feet. "Apollo come! Hurry while he is down we must leave." They ran to the door and she stopped. "Artemis? Lets go." He tugged her hand, but she shook her head. "No I must stay for now Apollo I can not leave, if I do they will not have a chance to leave." He frowned. "Who?" Tears slid down her cheeks, he touched one with his fingertip. A low moan came from behind them. Artemis shoved him out the door, "one day I will go with you, but for now I will remain." She closed the door. Apollo tried to turn the knob, banging on the door whenhe heard her screams, but it was no use. He layed his forehead against the door, his hands clenching into fists. "Delano if you hurt her I swear I will kill you." He silently promised. Looking arounf he decided to investigate a bit.

Going back into the garden he walked around the fountain where the statue of the girl was, water came from a bowl she was carrying, roses surrounded the fountain. His head started to hurt again flashes hit him hard..a boy sat near the fountain holding a rose...the girl came up to him and kissed his cheek...the boy smiled and placed the rose in her hair...he breathed deeply as the vision went away. Opening his eyes slowly he sat on the bench where the two children had been. The sound of water calming him, "why now? Why these visions? What do they mean?" He whispered to himself...you will know in time, the priest had said. Yeah but how long will I have to wait. His thoughts went to Artemis, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever layed eyes on. She was a witch they said, he saw a few of her spells. There was something about her, although she tried to kill him..once in his arms he felt a need to comfort her, it was as if he had known her. He saw her loneliness...felt it, she was in pain he knew yet he was helpless to save her. That music box still puzzled him, was it a coincidence that it was the same tune his mother had sung to him? Screams brought him back to reality he turned around. The screams were coming from the other side of the Manor.

He ran across the yard rolling out of the way as a spike shot straight up from the ground almost hitting him. He whistled and patted himself, phew still intact. That must have been a trap for villagers and tourists, he looked around there was no telling what other traps were layed out for him. He walked on the road that led to an old building. He coughed, a smell came from underneath the door, the smell of rotten flesh. He blinked rotten flesh? Oh boy. He swallowed slowly and opened the door. His jaw dropped, bodies of dead villagers hung upside down some of them gutted and some of them decapitated. He gagged and slammed the door, bending over he sought air. The screams quieted he looked around he was near them but couldnt see anyone. He walked over to the side of the Manor there were small windows near the ground to which appeared to be the basement. He tried peering inside no good the windows had boards nailed to them from the inside. A moan made him turn around he let out a short scream. A girl with long black hair and a black dress held out her hands to him. Blood streamed down her face...blood filled the holes where her eyes had been. Blood dripped from her fingers, her arms and her legs..Apollo...come to me. Her words whispered through his mind, he got up and ran until he reached the garden.

He caught his breath and looked back, nothing..the Manor was silent again an eerie silence that he was determined to break. Turning around he headed for the village. It was time for the priest to confess.


End file.
